


Games Mathematicians Play

by darkkwater



Series: Out of Control [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Partners, Sibling Incest, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie thinks he is the ultimate game player, but he doesn't come close to Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Groundwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has an intriguing proposal.

**Part 1 - Groundwork -**

Charlie slowly sucked Ian's cock, doing his usual excellent job, and wondered why he was failing. Yes, Ian's cock was hard and pulsing under his lips but somehow Ian wasn't slack-jawed with pleasure. Rather, he was watching Charlie narrow-eyed, a small smile playing about his lips. Charlie wasn't used to anything other than moaning appreciation of his blowjob skills and Ian was unnerving him. 

Not that Ian had done anything other than unsettle, unnerve and blow Charlie's mind since he'd forced his way into Ian's hotel room. It had been both a lot more and a loss less than he'd wanted, and he hadn't been able to gather his brain cells together to figure out why. Ian had taken control of everything, which Charlie had expected. Ian had cut Charlie's shoulder with his knife, fisted him, and even choked Charlie near unconsciousness while fucking him, but those had all been - barely - within Charlie's range of expectation as well. None of them were things he'd ever done, but the heady danger that Ian exuded was what had made Charlie come to him in the first place. 

What Charlie hadn't expected was how little all of it seemed to affect Ian. Ian had enjoyed fucking him, had enjoyed cutting and choking him, but then it was over. Ian had promptly cleaned himself up and told Charlie to leave. This wasn't how the evening was supposed to go. It didn't follow the pattern that Charlie had calculated. Charlie had correctly estimated all of the other factors - how to make Ian desire him enough to agree to sex, the level of intensity that Ian would bring to sex, and how Ian would bring new twists to the sexual act. But somehow it hasn't been enough. He needed… he needed… He didn't know what he was looking for, but sucking an unappreciative Ian on the floor of another hotel room wasn't it. 

That was another thing - when Charlie had argued against being tossed out of the hotel room so soon after getting his mind blown, Ian had promptly picked up the hotel phone, ordered up a second room, and hustled Charlie down the hall and into it so fast that Charlie hadn't been able to refuse. That had been nowhere in his plans. It hadn't made sense. Ian had neither maximized his accessibility for more sex, nor had he ended the encounter. About five minutes after being choked to orgasm, Charlie had found himself standing in an empty hotel room, holding his clothes. Ian had left him with the terse, 'Get some sleep'. 

Charlie had stared at the closed door for a long moment, then gotten dressed and laid down. He'd fallen asleep and woke several hours later, as Ian had come in and turned on the light. 

"Got plans for you, my little slut," Ian had said cheerfully. 

Charlie had slowly gotten up and splashed some water on his face. He'd felt stiff, his throat sore. He'd come back into the room to see that Ian had moved the heavy chair into the middle of the large open area in the room. He'd sat down in the chair, pulled out his cock, and said, "Show me how good you are." Charlie had eagerly gotten to his knees, thinking that at least that command made sense, but somehow it hadn't turned out that way. 

Now, Ian took a hold of Charlie's hair and lifted his mouth off his cock. 

"Did you get what you wanted earlier?" Ian asked, that strange smile still on his lips. 

Charlie nodded mutely. 

Ian shook his head. "I think you need more, Professor. I never leave a man wanting." 

"What?" Charlie suddenly remembered how Ian had said he wanted to fuck Charlie to the ultimate release. "I don't, I really don't…" 

Ian chuckled dryly. "I never do the same thing twice. Besides, I said what _you_ need, not me." He sat back and looked down at Charlie. "I study people, you know, watch them." 

"Hunt them," Charlie said. "Kill them." 

Ian shrugged slightly. "When necessary. But there's a lot of watching involved first. You've taken me a little while to figure out, Professor." He leaned forward. "But I know you now. I know what you need. Will you trust me to give it to you?" 

"What is it?" 

"That would be telling." 

Charlie frowned. "What are you planning on doing?" 

Ian smiled, a smile that lit his eyes with a cold light. 

Charlie suppressed a shiver. 

Ian said, "I'm planning on getting you fucked a great deal, by multiple people. Would you like that, my little slut?" 

"What?" 

"I have some friends in the area," Ian said. "Who'd enjoy a nice willing ass like yours, as long as it was completely anonymous." 

"Who?" 

"I'm going to tie you naked to this chair," Ian said. "I'm going to put a blindfold and ear protection on you so that you can't see and can't hear. Then I have three friends who are going to come over and fuck your brains out. Would you like that?" 

Charlie stared at him… and his pulse began to pound. He'd been fucked by multiple people in a row before, but he'd never not known who it was. And they wouldn't know who _he_ was. What a perfect scientific setup! He'd be able to study what made a good lover without all the extraneous details getting in the way. Also, since they wouldn't know who he was, their behavior would be more straightforward as well, doing simply what felt the best for them. A simple experiment. He'd been conducting sexual experiments since he was a teenager, gaining more information each time. This would be just more information about himself and male-to-male sex. It was simply more data for the test to note that his heart was already pounding, his cock throbbing. Three utter strangers, doing whatever they wanted to him, while he was tied to a chair… 

"I'll even start it," Ian said. "So you can be fucked by four men in a row. What do you say, Professor? Do you like the idea?" 

"Y…" Charlie swallowed and tried again. "Yes." 

"I thought so." Ian pushed Charlie back and got up from the chair. "Now, strip." 

Charlie stumbled to his feet and started to take off his clothes. His fingers seemed too thick to unzip his jeans. Part of him knew that this was a really stupid idea, that it was dangerous, but he'd come to Ian for dangerous, and he wasn't going to back out now. Not when there was a chance for valuable data about himself. 

Ian tucked his cock away and left the hotel room for a moment. When he came back, he was carrying a handful of things. He tossed most of them on the bed and motioned for Charlie to go to the chair. Charlie quickly got the rest of his clothes off and went over to the chair. 

Ian directed Charlie to kneel on the seat of the chair and lean over the back. Ian took a ziptie and put it around Charlie's wrists then through the bar on top of the heavy chair back. It wasn't too tight, but he wouldn't be able to move far without a lot of effort. He could even stand in front of the chair if he stretched his arms out and leaned over. 

Ian then brought over the blindfold and put it over Charlie's eyes. It cut out the light completely. 

"I can use it to sleep during the day in the middle of the desert," Ian said. "The ear protectors are just as effective." He put a pair of ear protectors over Charlie's ears and there was complete silence. Charlie shivered with sudden fear. 

Ian took off the ear protectors. "Changing your mind? I can untie you and you can walk out the door at any time. Though if you do it after my friends arrive, they'll be pissed." 

"No, I'm not changing my mind," Charlie said, then added quickly, "But I can change my mind at any time, right?" 

"Right," Ian said. "But you show me up in front of my friends and _I'm_ going to be pissed." He suddenly laughed. "But that's okay, you know. You change your mind whenever you want to, Professor. You'll never know then if I've figured out what you really need." 

Charlie nodded slowly. He doubted that Ian had any special insight into him, not when Charlie had been studying himself for much longer, but this whole setup was too exciting to pass up. "Okay, okay, yeah." 

Ian smiled and put the ear protectors on. Charlie leaned over and waited for Subject #1. 

  



	2. Gathering Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian starts off the fun, then is joined by a friend.

**Part 2 - Gathering Data**

The fingers at Charlie's ass were just as efficient as the previous time, though this time Ian didn't go past two fingers. Ian was as adept at prepping asses as he was at killing people, an interesting corollary. Perhaps he was the master of quick field fucks? That was exciting to picture - bullets whizzing overhead while Ian plowed another soldier - or even his prey before ending it for real with a chokehold to orgasm. 

Charlie shook his head. He was supposed to be concentrating on nothing but the sex act itself, not tainting the experiment by thinking about Subject #1. 

Taking a deep breath, Charlie tried to clear his brain in readiness for data. It was intriguing to skip all the preliminaries, beyond basic stretching. No kissing or other touching, let alone the entire seduction process. He knew he was going to get fucked, the only thing in the world he enjoyed as much as math. He did like to fuck men and women, contrary to Ian's disbelief on the subject, but nothing compared to the primal pleasure of prostate stimulation. He remembered his first time when he was bent over his desk with his math tutor driving into him… 

Ian pushed his cock right in with one shove. He then set a steady thrust pattern that was almost workmanlike. Charlie could feel how hard Ian was, knew that Ian was deriving physical pleasure from this, but he had the feeling that once again he wasn't touching Ian on any intimate level. It was frustrating but… God, Ian was good at this. 

Without the distraction of being choked this time, Charlie could just enjoy Ian's strength and stamina and unerring ability to drive right into his prostrate. Charlie had never come just from being fucked before. Even with Ian a few hours ago, he'd required the friction of Ian's body to orgasm. He wondered if Ian could make him do it or if it was just a physical impossibility, at least for him. He'd done it to other men before, and been envious. A woman, of course, was a different matter and Charlie was proud of his ability to bring any woman to at least one gasping orgasm during fucking. Though it there was always the lingering fear that she had been faking it. Men were so much easier to read. 

Charlie gripped the chair tight as Ian continued his measured thrusts. It was strange to be fucked in such utter darkness and silence. He was learning how much he relied on auditory and visual clues to know when his sexual partner was close to orgasm. His senses focused down to touch, smell, and, oddly, a tinge of bitterness on his tongue. He wished he could take a cotton swab of his saliva at the moment. 

Suddenly, Ian's movements sped up and lost their rhythm. Then he abruptly pulled out of Charlie, leaving him gasping, then Charlie felt the hot splatter of cum across his ass and upper thighs. Charlie found his arms and legs were trembling, and his cock was throbbing in readiness. 

But Ian didn't touch his cock. Instead, Charlie felt one side of the ear protectors lifted. 

"Rest your legs," Ian said, his voice barely ruffled by his recent orgasm. "Alternate kneeling on the chair and standing up." 

Then the ear protectors were back in place. Charlie rested his head on his bound hands. Of course it made sense that Ian didn't get him off. All four research subjects wouldn't be able to do so, therefore just Ian doing it would bias the results. How very scientific of him. 

Despite his uncomfortable position, Charlie had almost dozed off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and instinctively tried to look around. His blindfold was still well in place, however. He felt one side of the ear protectors lifted and heard Ian's voice. 

"Okay, my little slut?" 

Charlie thought about objecting to the name, but Ian couldn't exactly call him by his name, could he? 

Charlie nodded. 

"Good, now my friend needs some verification that you are doing this willingly. Are you?" 

Charlie again instinctively turned his head, as if to see the other person in the room. He thought maybe he could hear someone else breathing. "Yes, I'm doing this willingly." 

"You want to be fucked by an unknown stranger?" 

"Yes, that's what I said." 

"Good," Ian said, then more muffled as if his head was turned away. "As we discussed, you can touch him anywhere but his cock. You can use a condom if you like, but your cum needs to end up visible on him. No removing his blindfold or ear protectors, but anything else you want to do to him is fine." 

Charlie heard Ian lean closer to him. "Isn't that right, little slut? What are my safe words?" 

Charlie frowned. "But you said, 'if you want safe words, you shouldn't have come to me.'" 

There was a sound like a choked-off laugh from behind him. 

Ian responded, the smile evident in his voice, "That's right. But for the purpose of this…exercise, just use the word, 'Stop.' Okay?" 

"Okay." 

Ian replaced the ear protector and all sound vanished again. 

Charlie stood up, braced himself against the chair and waited. He didn't have long to wonder about Subject #2. Soon there were hands on him, gripping his ass tightly and spreading his asscheeks. He jumped a little as he felt a tongue at his asshole, then running down each thigh. 

The touch ended and Charlie waited, on edge. He jumped when he felt fingers on his face. Large, strong hands lifted his head and Charlie felt the spongy head of a cock against his lips. Charlie quickly opened his mouth and the cock pushed in. It had a huge head and Charlie's jaw was stretched wide. Charlie adjusted his angle and technique, then eagerly began to suck. The hands rested on his cheeks and let Charlie work the head in and out for a long, pleasant interval. 

Abruptly, the hands clenched on his cheeks and the man began to fuck his face. Charlie relaxed his jaw and throat as much as he could. After a few moments of thrusts, the man suddenly jerked out, the cock popping out of Charlie's mouth with a tremor that he felt through his skull. 

Gasping for breath, Charlie waited for the next touch. He was finding his inability to predict what was going to happen next very exciting. 

_Smack!_ Charlie jumped as one of those large hands came down open-palmed on his right asscheek. Then another smack on his left asscheek. Another smack, then another and his ass began to feel heated. He had experimented with pain in sex before, but had always found it lacking appeal. He gritted his teeth and waited for it to end. Actual penetration had to be coming eventually. 

Eventually the man tired of the spanking - or more likely, he had taken the time needed to pull back from the brink caused by Charlie's excellent blowjob skills - and he stepped away. The next touch was cold lubricant on the outside of his asshole. Those strong fingers quickly pushed inside and began stretching him. Charlie assessed the skill level of Subject #2 as less, but not a great deal less than Ian-rather Subject #1. His ass was soon ready for that large-headed cock. 

By nudges, the man directed Charlie to kneel on the chair, his knees as wide apart as possible. Then his ass was held tight and that cock pushed into him. Charlie focused on relaxing his ass - he'd taken in larger cocks - and getting a good grip on the chair. 

It was just in time, because as soon as the man pushed all the way in, he pulled out and then shoved back in again. He quickly set a bruising pace, plowing hard enough into him that Charlie felt the chair shake underneath him. Charlie held on and accepted every thrust. He began gasping out pieces of math equations with each slam into his pelvis. His whole body throbbed with pain-edged pleasure, and his cock ached terribly. 

Just when he thought he couldn't take another thrust, that he would either cry 'Stop' or shatter into orgasm, the man pulled out and jammed his cock against Charlie's tailbone. Charlie felt the hot spatter of cum across his back. The man continued to slam against him and his cum splattered across Charlie's back and even up to his hair. The movements gradually slowed and stopped, and Charlie was pleased to note that the man's hands were trembling where they still gripped Charlie's ass tightly. 

Then they pulled away and Charlie was left alone in his little island of silence and darkness, shivering with reaction and shaking with arousal. He tried to analyze the differences between the two men that had just fucked him, he tried to muster his data, but all he could think about was Subject #3… and hoping that that man was standing at the ready. 

  



	3. Further Data Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more anonymous lovers for Charlie.

**Part 3: Further Data Points-**

To Charlie's disappointment, Subject #3 didn't immediately step up to fuck him. Instead, he was left alone again. It was an interesting technique, to make him wait between men, both for the uncertainty it added and for the way it let his body cool down. But at the moment, he couldn't focus on data acquisition, he just wanted to be fucked again as soon as possible. 

He curled his knees underneath him on the chair, resting his legs and shoulders. He was hyper-aware of air movement, feeling every spot of cum still on his back and ass. One drip slid slowly down his right thigh. 

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He raised his head, looking blindly up. One of his ear protectors was raised. 

"C'mon," he said before Ian even asked. "I'm ready." 

"Good," Ian said and Charlie could hear the smile in his voice. "I just need to confirm, you're willing to have some unknown person fuck you?" 

"Yes, very ready," Charlie said. He stiffly unbent his knees and stood up. 

Ian repeated what he'd said before, "Touch him anywhere but his cock. You can use a condom if you like, but your cum needs to end up visible on him. No removing his blindfold or ear protectors, but anything else you want to do to him is fine." 

Charlie heard a sound that could have been agreement. He turned to 'look' towards the sound and heard a sound like someone stepping backwards. 

"Don't worry," Ian said. "He can't see you. Once I put this back on, he won't be able to hear you. But you'll be able to hear him if he says something." Charlie felt Ian's hand back on his shoulder. "Now, my little slut, what are my safe words?" 

"You don't believe in safe words," Charlie snapped. "But if I say 'stop,' he'll stop." 

"Good boy," Ian said and snapped his ear protector back into place. 

Charlie waited impatiently and soon felt a touch on his ass. It was a light touch, almost if the person was checking if it really was okay. 

"I really do want you to fuck me," Charlie said, the words echoing loudly in his skull. "Right now." 

The man seemed to take encouragement from that and both hands were soon stroking and squeezing his asscheeks. He moved away but quickly returned to touch lubed fingers against Charlie's asshole. Charlie rocked back against him. The fingers pushed in slowly and Charlie soon decided that Subject #3 was fairly inexperienced. The man seemed eager but unsure what to do. Charlie wondered if Ian was coaching him. Soon Charlie was more than ready for something larger than fingers, but the man continued to stretch him for another moment. 

Then finally Charlie felt the head of a cock against his asshole - condom-covered this time - and it began to push inside. It pushed and pushed and kept going deeper and deeper. Charlie gasped and forced himself to relax as a cock longer than anything he'd ever taken buried itself inside him. The man paused, as if reorienting himself, then began to slowly rock. 

Though inexperienced, the man quickly got the rhythm down. He held onto Charlie's ass and fucked him long and deep. It was certainly more pleasant than the fucking by the second man, though it lacked the exciting uncertainty factors of Subject #2. Charlie pondered the dichotomy while his ass was thoroughly reamed for the third time in a short while. His body ached with tiredness and arousal. His cock bounced stiffly with each thrust. He was sure that the lightest touch would set off his long delayed orgasm. He groaned and the man stopped. 

"Don't stop," Charlie panted. "Don't stop." 

The man immediately returned to thrusting and sped up. He gripped Charlie's ass tighter and pounded into him. Charlie began to tremble and he hoped that his orgasm was coming. The man abruptly yanked out of him, feeling like he was taking Charlie's insides with him as he went. Hot cum hit his ass and ran down his legs. He waited as more cum hit his skin, but his own orgasm remained out of reach. 

Shaking with frustration and desperation, Charlie said through gritted teeth, "Damn it, Ian, your other friend better be ready to go." 

Charlie could almost hear Ian's mocking laughter. 

Then he was back in his island of silence and darkness and more aroused than he could ever imagine. Even as minutes passed by, his level of arousal was only slowly fading. His cock still ached. Only pride made him resist the urge to pin his cock between his thighs and stomach and get off. 

Charlie had no idea what Ian thought he needed, but he was sure that orgasm denial was definitely not it. Maybe Ian hadn't known that Charlie couldn't come from just being fucked. Maybe he had and thought this was a fun time. Charlie had known that Ian was dangerous, but he was just learning that Ian also had a twisted sense of humor. 

Charlie's head jerked up. He'd heard something, even through his ear protectors. Someone seemed to be yelling. Charlie shook his head this way and that, trying to shift the ear protectors enough to hear more. The yelling quickly quieted and he could hear nothing. Did Subject #4 believe that Charlie was being held against his will? 

"Uh, it's okay," Charlie said loudly. "I'm here willingly. I really do want you to fuck me." 

There was a long silence, and Charlie waited tensely. Would he not get his fourth fucking? 

"Look, if you're not going to fuck me..." Charlie started, then he felt a hand on his back and sighed in relief. The hand moved away and Charlie felt one side of his ear protectors being lifted. Charlie listened carefully for any sound from Subject #4. 

"Okay, my little slut," Ian said, his voice amused, "We've established that you want to be fucked. Now what are my safe words?" 

"You don't have safe words," Charlie said tiredly. "You said 'if I wanted safe, I shouldn't have come to you.'" Charlie heard a hiss of breath from behind him and turned his head. "Yes, it's stupid, whoever you are, but please just fuck me or untie me so I can get myself off." 

Ian laughed and said, "Here's the drill. You can do anything you want to him but touch his cock or take off his ear protectors or blindfold. You can use a condom but make sure you cum on him, somewhere visible. Nod if you understand." 

Ian apparently got a nod because he snapped the ear protector back on Charlie's ear. Charlie quickly stood up from the chair and stretched his legs. He hoped that this man would get to business soon. He almost didn't care what data he got from this fourth fucking, as long as he could get off afterwards. 

However, instead of fingers, he felt something cold and soft against his legs. He jumped and instinctively backed away. Then he gritted his teeth and moved back into position. He had agreed to whatever the man had in mind, after all. 

The cold, soft thing returned and Charlie realized it was a wet towel. The towel wiped down his legs, ass and back, wiping away the previous three men's cum. Charlie guessed this man didn't like the idea of being the fourth in line. The wet towel was followed by a dry one, then the man's hands, up and over his whole body. The man's hands were strong but not forceful. It was more of a strange sort of claiming. The hands went over every inch of his exposed skin and into his hair. He even reached around and found Charlie's nipples and twisted each one a few times. 

A thumb stroked against Charlie's lips and Charlie automatically took it into his mouth and sucked on it. The man's other hand stroked down Charlie's back while Charlie sucked. It was somehow soothing, bringing Charlie back from his state of painful over-arousal. 

Finally, the man tugged at his thumb and Charlie released it with a shuddering sigh. The man trailed his wet thumb down Charlie's back and rubbed his asshole with it. 

"Yes, please," Charlie breathed. 

The hand moved away and Charlie trembled, waiting. Soon there were lube-wet fingers at his ass, stretching him thoroughly. With all the fucking, Charlie was sure that his asshole was quite ready, but the man didn't seem to be in any hurry. He rocked back against the fingers, hoping to encourage him. As soon as he rocked, though, the fingers stopped and pulled out. The fingers returned, Charlie rocked again, and the fingers left. Charlie quickly learned that any attempt on his part to hurry the man would only slow things down. 

Sighing, Charlie lowered his head to his hands. The fingers returned and finally the man seemed satisfied. At last, Charlie felt the head of a cock at his asshole. It was bare of a condom and pushed in slowly, smoothly. Charlie gritted his teeth against the urge to push back against him, sure that would cause the man to move away. 

The cock was finally buried all the way inside him, and the man paused. Charlie whimpered in protest. The man's hands stroked his back and Charlie forced himself to relax. Then the man began to move and Charlie whimpered again, this time with relief. 

Charlie's ass should have felt raw, abused by the fourth fucking in a short time, especially with the rough fucking from Subject #2 and the sheer size of Subject #3. However, Subject #4's careful attentions were paying off and the cock felt wonderful sliding inside him. He relaxed more and enjoyed the fucking. 

This man was as skilled as Ian, his movements sure and steady. The cock slid along his prostate, stimulating him perfectly. 

Suddenly, the man smacked his ass and Charlie flinched, but realized quickly that it was less harsh than Subject #2's spanking. The man stroked him a few more times, then smacked the other side. Charlie shivered at the unexpected action. Then there were gentle hands on his shoulder, then a sudden pinch of his ass. Soft strokes then fingernails down his back. Another smack, then soothing, then a pinch and another smack. All throughout the steady thrusts of the cock in his ass, sending building waves of pleasure through him. 

Charlie's brain tried to find a pattern in the touches as his body ratcheted up with each one. He groaned and held tight to the chair as he began to shake. The smacks and pinches intensified and the thrusts sped up. The hands abruptly gripped his ass tight and with slight shift in angle, the cock was slamming straight into his prostate. 

Charlie cried out and the whole universe focused down on that searing contact. Then he exploded into orgasm and screamed with relief and pleasure so intense he could see it behind his eyes. He writhed in the man's hands, shooting out his orgasm, barely registering that the man's cum was also spurting inside him. 

He finally slowed down, sobbing and shaking. He collapsed against the chair as the man continued to thrust inside him, emptying himself deep inside his ass, his hands gripping bruises into Charlie's hips. He thrust again and again. Charlie thought the man might be shaking, too. 

The man's cock softened and slid out of Charlie. He slowly peeled his hands off of Charlie's ass. 

Charlie was still breathing harshly when he felt hands on his head. They tore off his ear protectors and blindfold. Charlie blinked fuzzily up at Ian, then, with a certain dread, turned his head to see behind himself. 

Don was standing there, his spent cock still wet with cum and lube. 

"You fucking bastard," Don growled. 

Ian just laughed. 

  



	4. Analyzing the Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tries to figure out how his simple experiment went awry.

**Part 4: Analyzing the Data**

"Don?" Charlie said numbly. 

"What is this?" Don said to Ian as he yanked his pants back up. "Some kind of game to you?" 

"You're the one that broke the rules," Ian said with an easy smile. "I said come on him on the outside, somewhere visible." 

"No," Don said, his eyes narrowing. "I think you planned this all along. Lying to me that Charlie would never know. You set me up." 

"I'm not the one who just fucked his brother." 

"You knew, you bastard, just what it would take," Don said harshly. "You knew that if you laid the trap just right, that if you showed me Charlie all covered with cum from multiple men, all willing for anonymous sex, that I'd give in to temptation." 

"And I was right." 

"Why would you do that?" Don asked. "Why would you do this to me, to him?" 

Ian's smile vanished. "Maybe I got tired of all of you, circling around your Professor, protecting him like he's the prize bitch, but none of you with the balls to take him, until I set this up for you three." 

"Wait," Don said, his voice low. "Are you saying…?" 

"Colby and David," Ian said. "Yeah, they had him just before you." 

"Fucking bastard," Don growled. 

"Colby and David?" Charlie said faintly. "They were Subject #2 and #3?" 

"You got it, Professor. It didn't take much persuasion for any of you." Ian snorted. "So eager, when you thought you could get away with it." 

"You said some friends of yours," Charlie said, struggling to come out of his orgasmic haze into this nightmare. "You lied to me." 

"They're friends…" 

"A deliberate deception," Charlie said, latching onto that fact. "You lied to all of us, since you told Colby and David that no one would ever know. Is this what you were trying to teach me? Not to trust you? I should have been smart enough for that one already." 

"Yeah, me too," Don said bitterly. 

Charlie couldn't look at him. He focused on Ian. "What is this great lesson you wanted me to learn, Ian? What do I need? To be fucked by my friends, by my b-brother?" 

Ian leaned forward and spoke just so Charlie could hear, "What you need, my little slut, is a leash." 

"What?" 

Ian continued, his voice soft, "A leash, and someone who cares enough to hold the other end." 

Charlie stared at him. 

"What did he say?" Don demanded. 

Ian straightened up and flashed Don a grin. "I'm sure you two brothers have a lot to talk about. I'll leave you to it. Hotel room is paid for until noon." He started to walk towards the hotel room door. 

"Wait," Charlie said. "What did you mean?" 

"This isn't over," Don snapped. 

"No," Ian said, his grin widening. "It's not." He pulled out a knife and set it on a table next to the door. "For when you want to let him loose." Then he opened the door and let himself out. 

Don took a step towards the door as it closed. He stared at the door and slowly picked up the knife. He stood with his back to Charlie, holding the knife. 

"Don?" Charlie asked. 

"What were you thinking, Charlie?" Don asked quietly. 

"What?" 

"Going to Ian? He said you came to his hotel room, that he hadn't encouraged you. Why did you chase after him, of all people?" 

Charlie shook his head. "What? What about the fact that you just fucked me without me knowing?" 

"Yeah," Don sighed. "That." He turned back and strode towards Charlie, holding the knife up. 

"Whoa, I…" 

Don ignored him and quickly cut the ziptie that bound Charlie's hands to the chair. Charlie sat up stiffly. Don walked over to the bed and pulled off a blanket. He turned back toward Charlie than froze, staring at Charlie's shoulder. 

"You let him cut you?" Don snapped. 

Charlie frowned then remembered how Ian had sliced his shoulder with that knife before he'd fucked him the first time. 

Don's eyes narrowed. "And are those _bruises_ on your neck?" 

Charlie put his hand to his throat, remembering how Ian had choked him to orgasm that first time. 

"Shit, Charlie, you can't stop, can you?" 

"Hey!" 

Don made a noise of disgust and threw the blanket at Charlie. Charlie grabbed it and wrapped it around himself. 

"All those years," Don said. "You just can't stop, you never could. Dad knows, Mom knew. They used to call me and say, 'Talk to your brother, he's out of control.' And people think _I'm_ the family hound." 

"What, but…" 

Don said, almost gently. "You're kind of a slut, Charlie." 

Charlie opened his mouth to disagree, then remembered the current situation. 

Don sat down on the bed. "What is it with you? Mom said once that you don't understand social interactions, but that's only an excuse for so long. I know you've slept your way through half of CalSci, and if I hadn't put everyone on notice, you would have slept your way through the FBI as well." 

Charlie frowned. That explained a few strange conversations he'd had. 

Don shook his head slowly. "No surprise that Colby and David jumped at the chance to finally take you up on what you've been offering for so long. I don't blame them. Damn, seeing you there, tied to that chair and covered with cum. At first, I was furious…" 

"I heard you-well, I heard that there were raised voices," Charlie said. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself. "But then you changed your mind." 

"God, Charlie," Don said. "You were begging… _begging…_ for someone to fuck you. And your ass was right there and you'd never know…" He ran his hand through his hair. "Ian knew just what buttons to push." 

"But why?" Charlie asked. "Why would he want you to fuck me?" 

"What did he say to you, just before he left?" 

Charlie looked down at his hands. "He'd been telling me that he'd figured me out. That he knew what I needed and he was going to give it to me, if I'd just trust him." 

"Which you shouldn't have." 

"No." 

"But what is it? What do you need?" 

"What I need-what he _thinks_ I need…" Charlie shrugged. "It doesn't matter." 

"Charlie, what did he say? You've got to tell me. It's the only way we can figure this out." 

Charlie looked up at his brother and instead saw the FBI agent, saw him like he was in an interrogation room, with that encouraging near-smile on his face that crinkled his eyes, saying something like, 'I can't help you if you won't talk to me.' Charlie melted, like Don's suspects always did. 

"He said I needed a leash," Charlie said quietly. 

"You do!" 

"A leash, and someone who was willing to hold the other end of it." 

"And he thinks that _I'm_ that person?" Don snapped. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair again. "Charlie, that's what I've been trying to avoid all my life." 

Charlie blinked at him. "What?" 

"All my life, since you've been born, it's been like, 'Charlie needs you, he's not like other boys. He needs his big brother to take care of him.'" 

"This, this is not what they meant," Charlie said, gesturing to himself and the room. 

"Yeah, yeah, this is where it was going," Don sighed. "I always knew it." 

"Huh?" 

"The only time I've been able to have a long-term relationship with someone, is when I'm halfway across the country from you. Otherwise you… _need._ It… disrupts everything." 

"I don't _need_ ," Charlie scoffed uneasily. 

"If I'm not around you, I don't see it," Don continued. "I can pretend that you are happy with whoever you're with. But if I'm around you, I see how you treat sex as some sort of science experiment." 

"I don't," Charlie protested. 

"Yes, you do. And people around you are just factors to plug into your little research project. Do you know how many girls - and boys - I've had to listen to cry after you were done with them?" 

Charlie's eyes widened. "What?" 

"You think you're God's gift to Humanity, think that you're too fucking _wonderful_ to live by any rules." 

"I…" 

"No, that stops, Charlie," Don said flatly. "That stops tonight." 

Charlie stared at him. "What right do you…?" 

Don got to his feet. "Take a shower. Scrub off every bit of DNA that isn't yours." 

"You can't…" 

Don yanked the blanket off of him and hauled him to his feet. "Shower. Now." 

"I don't have to do what you say," Charlie said, and he knew it sounded petulant even as he said it. He struggled for a more normal tone. "I think you should leave now." 

"No, Charlie," Don said firmly. "Leaving is what I've always been doing and it's time I stopped. You need a leash and God damn me if I'm the only one who cares about you enough to do it." 

Charlie looked at his brother, at that familiar, stubborn line of his jaw, and his stomach knotted. "I… I think a shower sounds like a good idea." 

"Good," Don said. "Now take a long, hot shower. I'm going to go pick up a few things from my apartment. Don't worry, I'll be back in a half-hour or so." 

"Get what? A leash?" 

"Not yet," Don said with an odd smile. "Just something, plus a change of clothes for you." He pointed to the floor where Charlie's clothes lay. "I think you bled on the ones you were wearing." 

"Oh," Charlie said faintly. 

Don nodded and turned to go. As he went by the desk, he picked up Charlie's car keys and put them in his pocket. Charlie just watched him go, his mouth open. 

The door closed behind him and Charlie couldn't help compare when Ian had shut the door on him several hours ago. Both times he'd been standing there naked, recently fucked, and too stunned to complain. But the difference was… the difference was that he had feared that Ian wouldn't come back and he feared that Don would. 

He shivered. Ian was a danger that he understood. He was a sniper, a hunter, a killer. Sex with him was a known gamble, where things like knives and fisting were possible, identifiable outcomes. Charlie had had sex with other FBI agents, though none with Ian's reputation. Those experiences fit well into his matrix of expectations. 

Sex with Don, however… Sex with _Don_. He shivered again. He didn't know how to categorize it. It had simply been the most amazing fucking he'd ever gotten. Was that because it was the fourth in a row? Was it because of the setup, the anonymity? Or was there something else? 

But afterwards, when he'd been discovered, Don hadn't been contrite or embarrassed. After the initial shock, Don had been angry at _Charlie_ and somehow… determined. He'd said that he was going to stop Charlie. Stop him? What right did he…? How was he going to…? 

Charlie's head was spinning. He'd never seen Don like this before. No, he'd seen Don like this when he was working a case, when he was chasing bad guys. But Don had never directed that kind of energy at _him_. It was… 

It was terrifying. And exciting. And… 

Charlie jumped, his heart pounding, thinking he'd heard Don returning. He turned and quickly raced into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and locked it, then rushed over and turned on the water. He jumped into the shower, even though the water was still cold. 

He stood there for a moment, shaking, until the water began to warm up. Then he wondered what the Hell he was doing, running from Don. As in _Don_ , his familiar, well-known…straight-forward… never would hurt him, let alone fuck him… 

Charlie got some of the hotel shampoo and began to lather his hair. He thought some cum had landed in it at some point. Surely when Don came back their relationship would go back to one he understood - and he'd finally get Don to realize how much trouble he was in for fucking him this way. _He_ was the victim here. Don should be apologizing, begging for forgiveness. He should be his eternal slave and be helping him plot revenge against Ian. 

Charlie nodded to himself, pushing away the memory of Don's words, of Don's expression as he left the hotel room. This situation and everyone's reactions could be quantified, assigned values and mapped out. 

He could handle this. It was simply more math. 

  



	5. Part 5: Unexpected Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don proposes an entirely new experiment.

**Part 5: Unexpected Conclusions**

Charlie's skin was wrinkled by the time he turned off the shower. He'd scrubbed nearly raw every place cum had been, at least the parts he could reach. As he'd scrubbed, he'd relived every moment of the last hour. He'd been fucked by four men, four very different men, and each experience had been as different as the men. Ian, Colby, David, Don… 

He smiled in memory as he dried off. Each time had been good, even Colby and his spanking. But none had been as good as Don. What would it be like if he knew it was Don? Would he ever find out? 

He unlocked the bathroom door and looked out. Don was standing there. 

Charlie held out his hand for the new clothes, but Don didn't move. 

"Did you get me a change of clothes?" Charlie said, peering around. 

"Come out here, Charlie." 

A shiver went down Charlie's back at the command in Don's voice. "What?" he managed. "Why? Where's my clothes?" 

Don grabbed Charlie's arm, yanked him out of the bathroom, and shoved him up against the wall. He pushed up against him and brought his lips down hard on Charlie's. His tongue plunged into Charlie's open mouth. 

Charlie could only hold on to Don's shirt while Don plundered his mouth. Don put a hand on the back of Charlie's head to keep the connection tight. Finally Don released him and Charlie sagged against the wall. 

"I need to stop you," Don said roughly. "I need to stop you from hurting people and endangering yourself. My first thought was to lock you into a chastity cage and butt plug and whip you if you ever took either off." 

Charlie whimpered in fear and denial. 

Don continued, "But I knew that you wouldn't just go along with it and then where would I go from there? Lock you in the garage?" 

Charlie held his breath. The man holding on to him was completely beyond his equations and he didn't know what to do. 

"The other problem is," Don said, fisting his hand in Charlie's hair, "that I would want to take out that butt plug myself, because I damn well want to fuck you again." 

Charlie swallowed nervously. He wasn't sure if he should admit that he wanted the same thing. 

"So, I have a… scientific proposal for you, Dr. Eppes." 

Charlie managed an interrogative sound. 

"You and I are going to enter into an agreement. For the next three months, you will have no sexual partners other than me. No more 'Special math consultations' with FBI agents, no NSA at all - they might as well be the National Sex Agency, and definitely no more 'Special Office Hours' with your grad students." 

Charlie winced. 

"Yeah, I know all about what you do," Don said tiredly. "God, Charlie, how could you make your students do that?" 

Charlie frowned. "It's all consensual!" 

"Do you even understand the concept of psychological coercion?" Don snapped. "Or charismatic authority or cult of personality?" 

"I... uh…" Charlie's stomach sank. 

"No matter what happens after three months, those 'office hours' are stopping." 

"Um, yeah," Charlie mumbled. 

Don shook his head. "You have got to learn that not everyone sees sex as a data-gathering activity. For most people, sex has meaning." 

Charlie scrunched his shoulders. "Not you." 

Don stiffened. "Why do you say that?" 

"You know…" 

"No, Charlie," Don said, his jaw set. "I don't know." 

"You… you… Everyone knows you sleep around." 

Don gave him a humorless smile. "It's a rumor I've encouraged, so people don't look at you too carefully." 

"What?" 

"Yeah, I've been running interference for you as long as I can remember." 

"I don't need…" Charlie started, then tried a different tact. " _You_ fucked _me_ , after all. Don't tell me that had meaning other than thinking you wouldn't get caught." 

Don growled and shoved Charlie back against the wall. "You little prick. I've wanted to fuck you since I came back from college and you were all grown up. But I don't believe that hurting other people is my God-given birthright." 

"It's not…" Charlie said. "It's just…" How could he figure himself out without it? Don couldn't understand. 

With an odd smile, Don said softly, "You woke up one morning and discovered you'd hit puberty. Your body was suddenly calling the shots and that terrified you. You thought you just use your brain to control it all, if you could just get enough _data_. And I bet people were willing to go along. But more data just led to more questions. Not nearly enough people said 'no' to you. Then you discovered that the people who said 'no' to you at first were even more interesting." 

Charlie closed his eyes as Don's quiet voice continued relentlessly. 

"You became an expert in changing people's minds, getting into the beds of people who should have known better. You don't even know the trail of destruction you've left behind you, the relationships you've shattered. I know at least two marriages you've ended, and you probably didn't even notice. I've been cleaning up after you for years, explaining that you didn't understand, that the usual rules don't apply to you." 

Charlie's stomach was twisting into knots. 

"You're a menace to yourself and everyone you come into contact with. I never knew what to do about it. Maybe Ian, in his twisted way, has given me an opportunity to finally change things." Don moved back slightly and looked Charlie straight in the eyes. "What do you say, little brother? Three months of no one but me?" 

"What if I…" Charlie said weakly. He swallowed and tried to put more force into his voice. "What if I say no?" 

"I don't know," Don admitted. "But I'm done, Charlie. I'm done covering for you. It's too much like my job, how I get called in only after people are dead and lives are ruined. I'm tired of cleaning up shit. It's time I stopped it from happening. If you don't accept my proposal, I'll have to think of something else. " 

Charlie bit his lip. 

Don then smiled slightly. "But what if you say yes? Imagine what data you can accumulate with your own personal experimental partner. You will have access to me 24/7, as long as I'm not at work." His smile widened. "I promise it won't be boring. I'm up for anything, and I have my own set of skills." 

Charlie's body certainly remembered those skills. 

"Okay," Charlie said, forcing bravado into his voice. "It sounds like a worthwhile experiment." 

Don grinned in obvious relief. "Good. There's a few things we need to do." 

Charlie raised his eyebrows. 

Don went over to the bed and picked up something made of leather and metal. 

"What's that?" 

"A simple erection restraint. You need to start learning control and this can help you." 

Charlie stared at it. "You just have one lying around your place?" 

"I had a girlfriend who gave it to me as a half-joke, half-serious. She believed the rumors too." 

"You wore it for her?" 

"A few times. Until she moved on to someone who really was the hound that people think I am." He came back over and deftly wrapped the device around Charlie's cock and balls. It was a tight fit. Charlie's cock was already halfway hard with remembering his earlier encounters - and getting shoved up against the wall by his brother. The device held his balls bound away from his cock and kept his cock in a lowered position. He explored it with his fingers while Don watched. 

"If you try to take it off, I'll attach the padlock to it," Don said. 

"What? No! I don't think I want to keep this on." 

"Control, Charlie," Don said. "Try it." He turned back to the bed. "Now, for the next thing. I want you to get a taste of what I will do if you break our agreement." 

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Lock me in the garage?" 

"No," Don said with a smile and picked up a small narrow paddle from the bed. 

Charlie eyed it. "I'm not really into pain." 

"Then it will be a real punishment. Turn around." 

Charlie backed up against the wall. "Uh, well, what happens if _you_ break our agreement?" 

"You can use this on me." 

"How do I know you don't like it?" 

Don nodded. "Fair enough. I'll let you come up with an appropriate punishment. I'm not worried. I have much more self-control than anyone gives me credit for." 

"Your choice to have them think that," Charlie said, his eyes on the paddle. "Why, uh, why are you going to use that on me again?" 

"So you know what you'll get if you mess around on me for the next three months." 

"You like doing this to people?" 

Don shrugged. "I've had a few partners over the years who liked it. I believe in flexibility and if your partner is into something, it's not too hard to get into it, too." He moved closer. "Don't worry, I remember how to use it." 

Charlie clenched his jaw, staring at the paddle. 

"Just a quick taste," Don said. "To give you a physical memory to associate with the mental reminder not to cheat on our bargain." 

That made sense, Charlie had to acknowledge. He slowly turned around and put his hands on the wall. 

"Good boy," Don said. 

Charlie jumped at the first sting of the paddle against his ass. Then Don's hand was on that spot, soothing it. Then almost a tickle from the paddle. A smack on the other side, following by that soft caress. It went against all Charlie knew about sexual striking. It was supposed to build up and build up, with a steady rhythm and well-timed breaks. He'd even worked with a grad student once about the most effective patterns. He'd been the one wielding the whip that time, of course. It made physiological sense to overload the pain circuitry. This pattern… should not feel so good… 

Smack! Soothe, tickle. _Smack!_ The paddle and Don's hand roved over his ass and upper thighs. The pain was real but it didn't linger long enough to cause irritation. Charlie felt his cock pressed tight against the cock restraint, struggling to gain full erection. His balls tingled and his whole body pulsed with arousal. 

"Oh, Charlie," Don said, his voice husky. "Maybe this isn't the right punishment for you." 

"I don't understand," Charlie said through gritted teeth. "I don't like being spanked or whipped." 

Don ran his hand over Charlie's heated ass. Charlie shuddered at his touch. "Sure could have fooled me." 

"It must be the device or the way you alternate pain and pleasure or…" 

Don stepped closer and pressed himself against Charlie's back. The slight scratch of his clothing against Charlie's sensitized skin made Charlie catch his breath. 

"We have three months to figure it out, Dr. Eppes," Don said in his ear. "Think of all the experiments we can run." 

At the moment, all Charlie could think about was the pressure of Don's body against his. He could feel that the activity had made an impression on Don as well, with the hard shape of Don's cock pressing through his jeans. 

"You need to be fucked again, don't you?" Don said softly. 

Charlie could only nod. 

Don reached his hand around Charlie's hip and stroked his cock in its restraining device. Charlie whimpered. 

"Should I leave this on?" Don asked, his voice low. "I think letting you come so soon would kind of negate the point of this being punishment." 

"I don't come from being fucked - I mean, I _usually_ don't come from just getting fucked. I never have before you." 

"Hmm…" Don's voice was almost a purr. "Shall we test that theory?" 

"Y-yes," Charlie managed. 

Don unsnapped the restraint device and Charlie grunted in relief. Don tossed the device on the bed and began taking off his clothes. Charlie turned around to watch. His brother's body was well-defined and strong-looking. He'd seen it at various times throughout his life, but he'd never looked at it this way before. Don pulled down his pants and underwear and his cock came free, hard and ready. Charlie stared at it, seeing a strange double vision of his brother and his soon-to-be lover. 

After Don finished getting undressed, he took Charlie's hand and pulled him over to the bed. Don pushed Charlie down onto his back on the bed and raised his legs. He put some lube on his cock and lined it up with Charlie's asshole. It was almost a visceral shock looking at Don's face while feeling his cock push into him. _Don is fucking me,_ Charlie told himself distinctly, but he could hardly believe it. It seemed so unlikely. But the smooth thrust of Don's body into him couldn't be denied. Don sat on his knees and slung Charlie's legs over his shoulders, so that he could rock his pelvis and still have his hands free. Those hands ran possessively over Charlie's body. They left a pinch here, a slap there, a caress here, in a way that Charlie remembered from their first fucking. That was after he'd wiped Charlie down with a wet towel. Why did he do that? 

As if Charlie had voiced his thought out loud, Don said, "I had to clean you up before. I couldn't stand to see all those men leaving their tracks all over you. I wanted to take you back." 

"Back?" Charlie asked breathily. 

Don watched him intently. "You're trying to figure out why you came when I fucked you and why you like it so much when I paddled you? There's a factor that you haven't mentioned yet." 

"What factor?" 

"Me," Don said, as he continued to drive perfectly into Charlie's ass. "Your brother, your own brother fucking you. Incest, Charlie. I know you recognized me on some level, even when you couldn't see or hear me." 

"Oh…" Charlie said, gasping now. "That's… true, I hadn't… thought of…" 

"Me and you, it's right," Don said and Charlie shivered from the fierce look in Don's eyes. "You've belonged to me since you were born, baby brother. I've resisted it for so long, but you're mine. It's high time I claimed you." 

Charlie struggled to make some reply but Don's body was making its own argument and all he could do was listen and try to remember to breathe. 

Don pushed Charlie's legs off his shoulders and to each side. He leaned over and braced himself above Charlie. He continued to look into Charlie's eyes as he thrust into Charlie's ass. Charlie's cock was aching and hard. Charlie began to reach for it, but Don gave a low growl and Charlie pulled his hand away. He fisted his hands in the blankets underneath him, but one hand kept creeping back towards his waiting cock. 

"I miss that ziptie," Don said. He pulled out of Charlie and tugged his left leg. "Roll on your side." 

Charlie complied and Don lay down behind him and pushed his cock back into Charlie's ass. He wrapped his arms around Charlie's chest and locked the fingers of his hands through each of Charlie's hands. He pulled Charlie tight against his chest and started to thrust again. 

"There are so many things I want to do to you, with you," Don murmured in his ear. "I want to suck your cock until your brains turn to jelly. I want to hide you under my desk at work and fuck your face over and over. I want you to fuck me so deep and hard that I feel it for days. I want to take you in the sand on the beach, with the sound of the waves covering your moans. I want to tie you to a chalkboard in the garage and paint you with cum. I want to break you and build you back up." 

Charlie whimpered, his head spinning with the verbal and physical onslaught. Don's cock continued to drive perfectly against Charlie's prostate. 

"You belong to me," Don said hoarsely. His hands tightened on Charlie's. "You are mine, God, you are _mine_. And I'm going to show you. Come for me now." 

"I… can't… usually…" Charlie gasped. 

"Now, Charlie, _now._ " 

Charlie's whole body shook, his lower back arched, his cock throbbed with each of Don's thrusts. "I… can't… I…" 

Don bit Charlie's shoulder. 

Charlie screamed and exploded. 

His cock sprayed wildly over the bed as Don continued to drive into him. Beyond his own moans, Charlie heard a Don give a fierce growl of triumph and he felt the heat of Don's cum inside his still-clenching ass. Don's teeth kept their grip on Charlie's shoulder as he continued to thrust into him. 

Finally, they came to a shuddering stop. 

"Fuck…" Don gasped. "That was even better than…" 

"The first time," Charlie said, trembling. "A good vector. But we need a lot more data points." 

Don laughed shakily and unwrapped his fingers from their death grip on Charlie's. "Oh, Chuck, we're just getting started." 

"Yeah…" Charlie said, trying to fathom the strangeness of it. 

They waited, catching their breath, until Don's cock softened and slid out of Charlie's ass. Don then rolled off the bed and staggered to the bathroom. He came back with a wet towel and cleaned them both up. He also wiped down the bed from Charlie's cum. 

He leaned down and caressed Charlie's cheek. "Ian said we had the room until noon. How about we try to get some sleep?" 

Charlie nodded and crawled off the bed so Don could pull back the covers. He felt bruised and tired and spent. He compared how he felt now to after Ian had fucked him the first time, and to every other fucking he'd gotten that night, and verified that he felt measurably more satisfied. He'd have to come up with a rating system. 

Don pulled back the bedding and gestured for Charlie to climb into bed. Charlie did willingly and lay on his side. Don lay down behind him, pulling the covers over both of them. He slid his arms around Charlie and sucked gently on the spot on Charlie's shoulder where he'd bit him. That small touch sent tingles through Charlie's worn out body. 

"I thought we were going to get some sleep," Charlie said, closing his eyes. 

"We are, it's just… It's just coming to me how long I've wanted you," Don said as he rubbed his cheek against Charlie's shoulder. "And how much I've resented each and every person who ever had you. I'd be soothing them and telling them that your gift in math left you lacking in interpersonal ability and understanding." 

"Hey…" 

"And I'd be wondering the whole time, how did it feel to have sex with Charlie Eppes? Was it worth the heartache?" 

"What's the answer?" 

"Mm…" Don said, a smile in his voice. "We have three months to figure that out, Dr. Eppes." 

Charlie mumbled sleepily, "Going to have to come up with some new ways to map this kind of data. It could lead to some really exciting math." 

Don chuckled and tightened his arms around Charlie. 

As Charlie drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard Don whisper, "Thank you, Ian, you fucking bastard. I'll take him from here." 


End file.
